


Day Two: Glory Hole

by Badassium1970



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Hot Tub Time Machine (2010)
Genre: Canon Related, Coming In Pants, Glory Hole, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm, Pining, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sexual Inexperience, Slight Character Study, Smut, Unrequinted, possibly, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Blaine isn't gay. He isn't.But he can't stop thinking about Chaz which leads him to the glory hole at the ski resort so he can prove to himself that he doesn't like sucking dick.





	Day Two: Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to preface this with the fact that Hot Tub Time Machine is set in the 80s when people were a lot less cool about sexuality than they are now and Blaine seems like he would be uneducated and not know what bisexuality was.

Blaine hated himself.

No one would have guessed given how confident he came across. He was always surrounded by people and it would seem like he was well-liked despite the fact that he could be a bit of a jerk sometimes.

That was the thing though, Blaine knew that the majority of people around him probably didn’t actually like him. They were just using him.

Blaine’s family was rich, and every summer they sent him off to the ski resort while they went somewhere more tropical. Everyone at the resort knew of Blaine’s wealth and hoped if they befriended him, they would get a taste.

The only person Blaine trusted was Chaz since he was the first person to befriend Blaine when he was thirteen at shipped off to the ski resort for the first time. He hadn’t seen the expensive car and had yet to hear people talk of Blaine’s wealth.

They were best friends; spending the majority of their time at the resort together. Chaz was even willing to join the snow patrol because Blaine wanted to. He didn’t even mention that sometimes Blaine went a bit power-mad, though Blaine had caught him rolling his eyes more than once.

Blaine longed to see him; counting down the days until it was summer again.

He should have realised sooner that the behaviour wasn’t normal. That it wasn’t normal to think about another man so often and with such passion.

So, when Blaine realised that he had more than platonic feelings for Chaz he tried to distance himself a little. He attacked some guy and called him slurs because he thought it would make him feel better. That maybe it would make his feelings disappear. He even arranged a threesome for himself and Chaz, and okay maybe he was more interest in Chaz than the woman. It didn’t matter though, he ran out like a coward and tried to shrug it off and not show he was hurt knowing Chaz continued without him.

He went back to attack that Lou guy and his friends, hoping it would make him feel better and possibly get rid of his feelings for his friend.

It didn’t work but at least that summer he had saved a guy’s arm. The act of heroism didn’t distract people from how crazy he was acting towards the four guys, claiming they were Russian spies. Chaz was right, he really needed to stop watching Red Dwarf.

Blaine told himself that this summer would be different. When he’d gotten back home, he got himself a girlfriend for a little bit. He’d had sex with her, and okay it was awkward, but he got it up while looking at her. He still found females attractive, he had liked her. That meant he wasn’t gay.

The relationship hadn’t lasted long but Blaine didn’t care. He wasn’t gay and he could enjoy his summer. The wet dreams he’d had about Chaz, about Nikki Sixx, about that damn glory hole in one of the men’s toilets at the resort, they meant nothing.

Then Blaine saw Chaz for the first time, waiting for him to arrive and Blaine felt like he was going to throw up from how fast his heart was racing.

That night he tossed and turned thinking about kissing Chaz. Clothes slowly coming off, kissing down Chaz’s well-toned body, Blaine had never been so thankful for hot tubs, and then slowly taking Chaz’s cock into his mouth.

He tried to resist touching himself knowing that the walls of the cabin were thin and that Chaz was in the room next to him, but the thought of Chaz hearing things just made it worse and Blaine was spilling into his hand to the thought of Chaz cumming in his mouth.

This kind of thing continued to the point where Blaine was concerned his dick was going to start chafing.

He had to get this out of his system.

That’s how he found himself at that damn glory hole, waiting for someone to come in and put their dick through the hole.

He kept telling himself that it didn’t mean anything. That he wasn’t going to like it and that would be that. Told himself that he liked women so there was nothing to worry about.

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard the door close and the unzipping of pants.

A cock pocked in through the hole. It was bigger than Blaine’s and he was slightly intimidated by it.

He heard a huff from the person in the next stall; they were becoming impatient.

Blaine got on his knees, he found already feel his cock getting hard but he ignored that, passing it off as a nervous boner. He wasn’t going to enjoy this.

Three blowjobs later and Blaine couldn’t deny that he did, in fact, enjoy this.

He was sure he wasn’t incredibly skilled, he almost choked on the first man’s cock but he seemed to be into that and with time regulating his breathing through his nose became easier. He was sloppy and didn’t keep up much consistency with his pace but all the men came.

At first, Blaine didn’t know whether to swallow or not. The taste was strange, but not unpleasant. However, he was still scared so he spat out the cum in his mouth after he heard the first guy leave.

Then he thought about the fact that he always swallowed in his fantasies so he did with the second guy.

The third man pulled himself out of Blaine’s mouth and came on his face but Blaine didn’t have time to worry about how he was going to clean himself up so he didn’t have to do the walk of shame with everyone knowing what he had done to feel shame.

He quickly got to work one sucking the man’s cock.

Well, he teased a little, licking over the tip with short tongue strokes, sweeping up the precum already seeping out.

“Oh,” the man moaned when Blaine finally wrapped his lips around his cock and Blaine had to stop himself from instantly pulling off.

That sounded familiar, but it couldn’t be.

He swallowed around the man’s cock, and the man let out another moan leading to Blaine realising that the world hated him.

He knew that voice. He’d heard Chaz jerking off before. One of the best and worst nights of his life, and therefore knew exactly what he sounded like. The sounds had been committed to memory and made recurring appearances in Blaine’s fantasies.

While there was a part of Blaine that knew he should stop, he also knew that there was no way he could without revealing himself, which would then lead to him having to tell Chaz how he knew who was on the other side of the gloryhole and Blaine didn’t need that kind of humiliation. 

So instead he refocused his efforts into giving Chaz the best blowjob he could, ignoring the fact that his jaw was beginning to ache.

Chaz feels so good in Blaine’s mouth, not that the other men didn’t. It was probably just because of his crush, but this just seemed better. Chaz’s cock wasn’t as long as guy number two but it was thicker than all three of the previous men, forcing Blain’s lips of stretch wider. He smells good, cleaner that the first man, and he’s a lot better groomed that all three of them.

He can hear Chaz’s breath hitch when he bobs his head down, tongue flat against the underside of his cock, tracing a vein.

“Fuck,” Chaz whispers, as if he’s trying his hardest to be quiet but just can’t hold himself back and Blaine feels a sense of pride that he’s the one doing this to Chaz; making him lose control.

Blaine seal’s his lips around Chaz’s cock and sucks hard on his cockhead while his hand jerks Chaz’s shaft, something he hadn’t done to the other men.

“Ah, oh, oh fuck,” Chaz cries out as he comes and Blaine releases in the feeling of Chaz’s cock pulsing.

Cum is leaking out of his mouth as he desperately attempts to swallow and some hits his face when he pulls off, humping the air as he comes in his pants.

When he comes down from his orgasm, he hears the door slam itself shut. Chaz is long gone and if anything, Blaine thinks his crush has gotten worse but he’s so worn out that he can’t bring himself to panic about his sexuality.

He wipes the cum off of his face as best as he can, ties his jacket around his waist to cover up the cum stain and hopes that no one will realise what he’s been up to.

Though a part of him hopes Chaz knows.


End file.
